No llores, pequeña
by Mr.Rex
Summary: Jade es una chica ruda, pero hay cosas que logran quebrar su carácter.


**Hola!... Hoy desperté con ganas de escribir sobre el llanto de Cat, no se por qué pero... en fin, pensé que Jade podría ayudar, así que salió esto.**

**Espero que les agrade y sea así o no, en serio apreciaré sus opiniones.**

***Vcitorious no me pertenece. **

**No llores, pequeña**

Por fin el timbre me liberó de las clases, el día de hoy. No puedo decir que no me gusta la historia del arte, pero ese maldito maestro, hace que cada hecho interesante, se vea como el más aburrido de los sucesos. A veces pienso que sólo consiguió este trabajo, para torturar a los artistas que sí tendremos futuro y así vengarse de su vida fracasada.

Camino hacia mi casillero, completamente agotada y ansiosa por marcharme, sin encontrarme con nadie que empeore mi estado de ánimo; pero lo que veo al doblar la esquina, me impide seguir avanzando: Ella cubre su rostro con sus manos, su cabello rojo se resbala hacia adelante y sus sollozos son suaves, como los de una niña, asustada. Usualmente presenciar la desgracia de otros, me reconforta, pero con Cat es diferente.

Sé que debo seguir caminando, que debo dejarla ahí a que alguna otra persona la encuentre; pero me quedo en mi lugar. No soporto verla tan frágil e indefensa. Detesto admitirlo, pero ella me recuerda que hay sentimientos nobles en mí y no puedo evadirlos. No puedo ignorar su sufrimiento, tengo que hacer algo. Lo que sea con tal de que su tristeza se vaya.

-Cat…-digo suavemente, mientras me acerco a pasos lentos. -¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ella me mira, sus ojos están llenos de dolor. Abre la boca para responderme y su llanto no la deja. Quiero abrazarla, pero es algo que Jade West nunca hará, no importa lo que pase. Sin embargo; es ella quien se lanza sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos delicados y recargando su rostro en mi hombro. ¿Debo alejarme? ¡Maldición! Claro que no puedo, eso sólo la pondría más triste. Suspiro, sintiéndome torpe, mientras pongo una mano sobre su espalda. Sí, supongo que ahora yo también la estoy abrazando.

-Cat…-insisto. –dime qué te ocurre.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- me dice, recordándome, por qué quiero deshacerme de ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Porque estás llorando. –respondo, sin tener la certeza de estar ocultando mi exasperación.

-Es que… -suspira, para calmarse, separándose un poco, para mirarme al rostro. –Traje mi jirafa a la escuela, pero luego me distraje conversando con Robbie y supongo que debí olvidarla en algún lado. Llevo todo el día buscándola y no puedo encontrarla.

¿Es todo? ¿Una maldita jirafa de peluche? ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?

Creo que mi expresión le muestra lo que estoy pensando, porque vuelve a llorar, alejándose de mí rápidamente. ¡Grandioso! Ahora tengo que perseguir a una niña que llora por una jirafa. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan sensible? Y principalmente ¿Por qué tiene que contagiarme? -¡Cat, Cat, espera!- grito, corriendo hacia ella, sujetándola de un brazo. Agradezco al universo, al ver que voltea hacia mí, sin que yo la obligue a hacerlo. –Tranquila. –le digo, forzándome una sonrisa. –Si prometes dejar de llorar, yo te ayudaré a buscar tu jirafa ¿Está bien?

Veo cómo la expresión de su rostro cambia de tristeza a la más grande alegría. Da un pequeño brinco, colgándose de mi cuello y estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logró sostenernos a ambas en el último momento. -¡Gracias!- me dice, besando mi mejilla.

-Ya… ya, estate quieta. –le digo, tratando de liberarme de ella, sin ser demasiado brusca. –Mejor vamos a buscarla de una vez.

-De acuerdo- dice ella, alegremente, mientras camina a mi lado.

Yo no sé si Cat es mi amiga y en realidad no es algo que quiera preguntarme. Tal vez es sólo una dulce chica, incapaz de enojarse con nada, por lo que soporta mi carácter de una manera increíble y me hace caso en todo. Aunque… bueno, yo, también suelo hacerle caso a veces… de acuerdo, por alguna maldita razón, siempre le hago caso; pero, no por eso soy su amiga ¿o sí? Desde que nos conocimos, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntas. Yo la amenazo cuando quiero su ayuda y ella me convence con miradas de cachorro. La verdad, no sé como ocurre, pero las dos estamos bien con eso.

Hemos recorrido casi toda la escuela buscando la cosa esa, porque Cat no logra recordar en cuantos lugares ha estado desde que llegó, y aún no la encontramos. La escuela ya está vacía y yo me siento exhausta, así que tomo asiento en la escalera, haciéndole un gesto a Cat, para que se siente también. Ella obedece, cabizbaja y yo puedo oír como su respiración empieza a agitarse. No por favor, que no llore de nuevo.

-Alguien debió llevársela. –dice, con una voz a punto de quebrarse. –La extraño mucho.

Yo no me atrevo a mirarla, y sinceramente me pregunto, quién más, en esta escuela, podría querer un trozo de tela con forma de animal. Escucho su llanto débil y recuerdo que tengo alma, cuando la siento partirse en dos, por culpa de ella. -Vamos Cat, sólo es un peluche. –Le digo y llora con más fuerza.

-No es un peluche, es mi amiga.

Trato de seguir hablando, pero ¿cómo competir contra ese razonamiento? Siento que el problema me supera. –Tal vez mañana podamos preguntar, si el conserje la encontró.

Ella me mira tristemente, tratando de dejar de llorar, y asiente con la cabeza, mientras se pone de pie. –Será mejor que me vaya a casa. –me dice, suavemente.

-Sí, ya verás que mañana aparece. –le digo, acariciando su cabello. Entonces suena mi teléfono y al ver que es Beck, me aparto de ella para contestar. –Hey, bebe. –le digo, sintiéndome cursi, pero supongo que puedo permitirme eso, estando con él.

-Hola nena, ya estoy de vuelta en Los Ángeles.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera ido a recogerte. –le digo, entrando en el armario del conserje para tener más privacidad, y ahí es cuando por fin encuentro a la maldita jirafa, o bueno, lo que queda de ella. Parece que alguien la destrozó a propósito. Cat jamás debe ver esto. No soportaría ver la carita que pondría.

Beck me dice algo, pero no logro entenderlo. Estoy ocupada confirmando mis sospechas, al ver una nota prendida de los restos del muñeco. "_Soy la tonta jirafa de la tonta pelirroja" _¡Maldición! Mejor que se largue del país, quien quiera que haya sido, porque no me olvidaré de esto.

-¿Jade? ¿Sigues ahí, amor?- me dice Beck, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que quiero verte.

-Entonces… ¿Te espero?- me dice él, esperanzado y yo suspiro, sabiendo que aunque muero de ganas, no puedo hacerlo.

-No puedo. Tal vez en la noche. Sí quieres. –le respondo.

-De acuerdo. –me dice y puedo notar su desilusión. -¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

-Debo ir al centro comercial a comprar una estúpida jirafa de peluche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de despedirme de Beck, salgo del armario y veo a la pequeña pelirroja, mirando sus zapatos, mientras suspira.

-Vamos Cat, te llevaré a casa.

-¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? –me pregunta, y odio tener que negarme, aunque por otro lado, puedo ver que está más tranquila, por lo que no tendré problemas en hacerlo.

-No.- respondo finalmente.

-Ok… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?- su voz ahora es más alegre. Esos cambios de ánimo realmente me confunden.

-No.

-¿Quieres…?

-¡No!

-Ok.

Como dije, ella nunca se enoja, a veces parece asustarse, pero en el fondo, sé que confía en mí.

¡Bien!... De acuerdo, tal vez Cat Valentine y yo sí somos amigas, pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ni siquiera ella… y me rehúso a pensar, que la única que no se ha enterado, soy yo.

-Fin-

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
